Dream Eater
by jazzcalhoun95
Summary: Soul Eater has a sister, Dream Eater, who he had no clue about. What secrets does she have and can Soul protect her from those trying to hurt her? Rated M to be safe! I don't own Soul Eater


Dream sat in her room writing in her Diary as she always did at this time of night while her father was in his office, going over some papers. Dream usually drew pictures in her Diary, like images she'd seen from her dreams. Today, she was drawing a boy. Although she wasn't sure why, she figured she was just having a weird dream where she saw herself as a boy. The boy in question looked a lot like her, same red eyes – although his seemed to have a more laid back feel- same white hair and same shark-like teeth. Dream sighed and added more detail to the hair, making the lines less and less bold as she added texture and depth.

Dream loved drawing, she loved putting on paper what she had seen. Of course sometimes they weren't her own. Sometimes she saw what she thought was her fathers dreams. They always started off horribly, the night of her mothers death. Dream never knew her mother, her mom died two years before her father got her.

Dream had grown up with the idea that she was unwanted. Her father had adopted her when she was barely a month old. She figured her real mother was afraid of her, with her snow white hair, ruby red eyes and sharp shark teeth. She must have seemed like a monster to her own mother. Dad always told her that when he saw her he fell in love right away and swore nothing would harm her ever again. Dream always believed him, and as far as she was concerned, he was her real father.

Dream licked her finger and ran it swiftly across the lines in the boys' hair, making the lines look like shadows. She'd dreamed of him last night. They were standing in a dark place, she couldn't see anything but him. He seemed to glow a soft white light as he smiled at her. "Hey, Dream, long time no see." He said, giving her a toothy grin. Dream only stood there, not thinking and not moving. He was wearing a black pin-striped suit that matched her black pin-striped dress perfectly.

"Who are you?" Dream finally asked. The boy only smiled wider.

"Who do you think, dummy?" He asked before vanishing. When Dream had woken up, she could almost swear she heard the soft sound of a piano in her mind for a few moments.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Soul sat at his parents' house – or manor, if you want to get specific – as his father talked on the phone in the other room. His mother looked both worried and delighted while Wes sat with an expressionless face.

"Hey, Mom, is everything okay?" Soul finally spoke up. His mothers eyes finally snapped to him as if he had materialized out of thin air.

"Oh…yes, everything will be fine…I hope." She said softly, casting her bright blue eyes down. Soul swallowed the lump in his throat. He'd grown up knowing his parents as strong people who weren't afraid of anything, so what was going on?

His father stepped into the room and crossed quickly to his wife, wrapping his arms around her and whispering in her ear. Whatever he said must have been amazing news because she squealed and hugged him tightly, tears running down her face. Wes stood up and placed a hand on Souls shoulder. "Come on, I'll explain everything." He said in a hushed whisper. Soul followed his brother out of the living room and into the foyer. "Soul, you know human trafficking, right?"

"Yeah, it's forced prostitution." Soul said, a little annoyed.

"Have you ever heard of infant trafficking?"

"The hell? What does that have to do with anything?" Needless to say Soul had no clue what that was.

"It's when people take newborn babies and sell them, primarily to shady adoption agencies."

"So is that where you came from?" Soul joked, but Wes did not look amused.

"Soul, you have to know that infant trafficking stole something from us. They stole our sister. You're twin sister."

Trevor hung up the phone and rubbed his temples and he growled. How was he going to explain this to Dream? His little baby-girl was his whole world.

He'd known for years what had actually happened to Dream. How she was stolen from her parents as a newborn and sold to the adoption agency. He'd heard about it on the news for months. The FBI discovered the entire agency was involved in it, and nearly 95% of infants were stolen. Trevor had looked it up when he heard it. There was a link that showed pictures of the babies with their families before they were stolen. Trevor had clicking through twenty eight before he saw Dream. Her little snow white hair, those tired red eyes. He'd known that was her. She was only feet away from him when he saw it and there was no denying those pudgy cheeks of hers. Dream had been five years old at that time, and Trevor had devoted her entire life to her.

But now things were going to change. Dreams real family hadn't given up and finally Trevor had decided it would be best for Dream to be with her real family. He had seen on the news how the parents, very widely known musicians, were still looking for their daughter. They didn't make many appearances about it, stating that they had received to many falls calls about it, but were still looking for her. Trevor had called their lawyer, faxed a picture of Dream as a baby to them, and had just gotten off the phone.

He had spoken to her real father. He sounded so relieved that his daughter was alive and asked for a more recent photo. Trevor sighed and told him that that wouldn't be necessary. He told him that he was free to come here and see her, and even take her home. Her father was ecstatic, asking questions that seemed strange for a father to ask.

How is she?

Is she in good health?

Does she have any allergies?

Trevor told him all he wanted to know before they agreed that Dreams family would come down the following week. They were in New York while Trevor had years ago moved to England, where he promptly bought Dream five horses and anything she wanted.

Now Trevor had to explain this to her. Dream hung onto every word he said like a devote Christian or Catholic to the word of God, he didn't know how she'd take this.

Turing his desk lamp off he left the office and started down the long hallway to her room. He saw a strip of light under the door and knew she was awake. He stopped in front of her door and knocked softly, "Sweet-heart, can I come in?" There was the sound of ruffling sheets before Dream said he could enter. She was probably hiding her Diary. Trevor opened the door and smiled at her. Dream smiled back from her black canopy bed and black covers. For some strange reason Dream liked the colors black and white. The white walls of her room were adorned with black designs like those of interweaving branches. The floor was black stained wood with a white throw rug at the foot of the bed and the dresser was black with white drawers.

"What's up?" She asked as he sat on the foot of her bed.

"Baby-doll…I have to talk to you about something…"

"I have a twin?!" Soul nearly screamed. "Wouldn't this be something worth telling me YEARS ago?"

"Soul, dear, we didn't want you to worry." His mother said softly.

"Worry? I have a sister – a TWIN sister- I never knew about and you pick NOW to tell me?" Soul ranted.

"We picked now because we know where she is now." His father said, giving him a stern look. "We've been looking for a long time and we finally found her, I just got of the phone with her adoptive father. We'll be leaving next week to get your sister."


End file.
